Leur dernier instant
by alicja21
Summary: Harry est mort; Ron et Hermione sont capturés par les Mangemorts, ils savent qu’ils vont mourir, ils profitent de leurs derniers instant de vie pour se dire ce qu’ils ont sur le cœur.


**Voilà c'est ma 1ére histoire avec Ron et Hermione très triste je trouve, et vous ? Vous aimez ?**

**Hermione se réveilla, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, tout était sombre autour d'elle, quand tout lui revint en mémoire, « Harry attention !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Avait-elle hurlé, mais c'était trop tard le sortilège de la mort lancé par Voldemort avait fait son œuvre, Harry était mort, tout espoir était perdu, et Ron était-il vivant ou mort aussi ? A cette pensée elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même puis pleura.**

**Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un gémir à côté d'elle, et sursauta, quand la personne demanda : « Hermione ? Est-ce-que c'est toi ? »**

**En entendant cette voix Hermione crut que son cœur allait défaillir elle accourut à ses côtés en criant : « RON !!!!!!!!! RON !!!!!!!!!! Tu vas bien ?! »**

**Il se releva en disant : « Ça pourrait aller mieux ! »**

**Hermione, de soulagement, lui sauta au cou en pleurant Ron la serra dans ses bras,**

**Quand une voix retentit : « Alors Weasmoche on apprécie ses derniers instants avec la Sang de Bourbe ? Dommage que Potter soit mort ! Bientôt ce sera votre tour ! » Lança Malefoy d'une voix sadique, il continua : « Profite-en car ça ne va pas durer ! »**

**Ron sur ces mots se rua sur les barreaux en hurlant : « La ferme Malefoy tu es répugnant ! » Puis il lui cracha à la figure, Malefoy se recula, essaya le crachat, et lança un dernier regard méprisant avant de s'éloigner.**

**Ron s'assit en tailleur en soupirant,**

**Hermione demanda : « Il nous reste combien de temps d'après toi ? »**

**Il leva les yeux vers elle, « Mon dieu qu'elle est belle à cet instant ! » Pensa-t-il, il fallait qu'il lui dise car il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.**

**« Hermione » Commença t-il « Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose » Il avait dit ces mots en se rapprochant d'elle, il put observer chaque trait de son visage, ses lèvres si fines, parfaites ! Et ses yeux ! Ah ses beaux yeux couleur chocolat, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se noyer dedans, quand une voix douce et mélodieuse s'éleva,**

**« Ron ? Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle, à ce moment là il se rendit compte que c'était sa propre voix qu'il entendait, mon dieu ! Il avait envie de hurler à quel point il l'aimait ! **

**« Ron ?! » Dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus inquiète **

**« Hein ? Quoi ? » Dit Ron enfin sortie de ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il avait ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de sa belle, il rougit et s'empressa de les retirer.**

**Hermione émit un petit rire en disant : « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, alors vas-y je t'écoute ! »**

**Ron paraissait mal à l'aise, il se passa la main dans les cheveux en disant : « Oui, je… »**

**« Oui ? » L'encouragea-t-elle**

**Il se lança : « Te rencontrer a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, Hermione ! Tu as été mon rayon de soleil depuis ce jour ! En quatrième année ça m'a brisé le cœur de te voir avec cette… Vermine ! De Viktor Krum ! J'en étais malade Hermione ! Jaloux même je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir dans les bras d'un autre ! Je voulais aussi que tu saches que même si on se disputait très souvent je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même si parfois je me conduisais comme un imbécile (en voyant le regard d'Hermione il rectifia) oui bon d'accord ! Souvent c'était pour que tu me remarques ! Je te fais tout ce discours pour ne te dire qu'un simple mot je t'aime ! » (Il faut dire que Ron n'a jamais été bon pour les déclarations d'amours mais là il s'est surpassé ! Lol^^).**

**Une fois fini il regarda Hermione en espérant qu'elle ne le trouvait pas idiot en cet instant, il guettait la moindre de ses réactions, mais rien ne se passer, elle semblait complètement déconnectée de ce monde, ou peut-être n'attendait-elle que cela ! A cette idée il se sentait plus léger avec lui-même, un poids sur ses épaules s'était envolé, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se réjouisse trop vite, surtout ne pas se faire de faux espoirs, alors il attendit encore et encore…**

**« Hermione ? » Tenta-t-il, son manque de réaction l'inquiétant, il fallait bien l'avouer !**

**Elle consentit enfin à lever un regard sur lui et prit la parole : « Ron » Mais le ton qu'elle employait ne semblait guère encourageant, Ron en eut le cœur brisé de chagrin, sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte ses jambes s'affaissèrent sous lui, il se retrouva à terre, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.**

**Quant une main délicate vint les essuyer, Ron releva la tête et vit le visage d'Hermione tout près du sien, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais soudain ils entendirent des pas, c'était la fin ils le savaient tous les deux.**

**Les pas étaient de plus en plus proches.**

**Encore plus proches…**

**Hermione pensa : « C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » Puis elle fit ce qu'elle avait envie de faire et ça depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré, elle embrassa Ron comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé qui que se soit, le baiser était rempli d'amour, Ron savait désormais qu'elle l'aimait, il l'enlaça à son tour il ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait, mais il s'en fichait, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose c'est que ça ne s'arrête jamais…**

**Quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte ils n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était la mort qui était là, elle était venue les chercher…**

**Une voix glaciale s'éleva alors : « AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » **

**Ron et Hermione s'écroulèrent enlacés, mais avant que le dernier souffle de vie ne quitte leur corps un sourire, s'étira sur leurs lèvres.**

***** **

**Même si leur vie de leur vivant avait été un désastre, une chose était certaine ils pourraient vivre leur amour dans la mort.**

**Et ça c'était une chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne saurait jamais !**

**Fin ! **

**Alors vos impressions? Pour ma 1ére fic Hermione/Ron? **


End file.
